Shadow The Hedgehog: Daddy In Training
by Phantomask
Summary: When people say good things come in small packages, that doesn't apply to everything. When a small baby arrives on his doorstep, Shadow finds out he has a daughter, that he didn't even know exsisted. Watch as he learns the rules to parenting, and maybe even become a nicer guy along the way- Like that would ever happen. PLEASE READ


I know this kind of story has been done a lot, so no flames about how "un original" I am, sorry if anyone is ooc! This is sort of a "tester" to see what you will think of the chapters, future chappies will be longer!

SHADOWS POV

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Ugh, who the Hell is that? Anyone who has a brain knows not to wake me up at.. Two in the morning? This better be good.

I sleepily trudge over to the door and throw it open. I don't see anyone, but I sure as Hell hear something. I look down to see a small baby hedgehog, maybe a few months old. It's wrapped up in a pale pink blanket in a basket. I can see a small note attached.

I angrily rip it off and read it.

Dear Shadow,

You may not remember me but, It's me Cassandra.

A blur of images flash through my mind and stop at a blonde hedgehog with green eyes.

We met at the club about a year back. We screwed.

Now if you look in front of you, you can probably see a blonde baby hedgehog, her name is Stevie Maria Robotnik. YOUR daughter.

I glanced at the baby hedgehog just a foot away from me. I quickly returned my eyes to the letter.

And before you ask, yes, she is named after Stevie Nicks. I really hope you don't run away from this. I can't handle a baby right now. So I am now leaving her in your care. She's only 2 months old, her birthday is June fifth, she likes mashed carrots and peas.

Betcha never thought a one night stand could be this much trouble, eh'?

- Keep her safe, love Cassandra.

I let the note drop to the ground. I stare out to the moonless sky, then back to the baby, then back to they sky, then to the baby.

I walk down a few of my steps and sharply glance all around the area for Cassandra. I scoffed. "Shes probably gone by now."

I walk back to the baby. I have a mental debate on whether I should keep the kid or not. I decide to bring it in, I mean, how much trouble could one baby hedgehog cause?

Oh God was I ever wrong.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I brought the baby or should I say Stevie, into the house. I placed her on the couch. "What do I do with it?" I ask out loud.

Stevie stretches and opens her eyes, she has my eyes. Ruby red. Great, just what I need; More proof this kid belongs to me.

I awkwardly pick her up and I unravel the blacket. Her quills are long and the tips are ebony. Antoher trait she probably inherited from me. This just gets better. What next? Throwing chaos spears at me? Chaos controlling all over the place?

She reaches up at my face with her chubby little baby arms, I bend down a bit to see what she wants. She raises her little fist and smacks me across the face. I recoil in pain. "Ow! You little Bratt! That hurt!" I scold.

Her lower lip jutts out. Tears pool in her eyes. And before I can even say anything, the water works start flowing. "WAA! WAA! WAA!"

I start to panic. "Aw shit! Don't cry!" I groan while frantically rocking her in my arms. "Err.. How does that damned song go? Umm.._ Hush little baby don't say a thing, Shadows gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't shine... Shadows gonna buy you an MK 49." _I sing, very off key. This gets the baby to stop crying and start laughing.

I roll my eyes. "Ha ha, laugh it up!" I grumble to myself.

This causes the baby to laugh more to the point where I'm offeneded. "Where should I put it?" I ask my self with a sharp edge to the voice. I look over to the baby and shrug. "Well I'm sure as Hell it's not going into my bed..." So I decide to leave it on the couch.

I walk into my room and jump on my bed, just as my body makes contact. I hear an ear splitting howl coming from the living room. I grab my gun and run in, with my gun pointed out. "You've gotta be kidding..." I groan.

The shreik came from the baby; It's crying again. I set down my gun and rub my eyes. I grudgingly walk over to the baby. I stare at it, and it stares at me. "Thats it, I'm calling Rouge!" I proclaim while pulling out my BlackBerry. After five rings she picked up.

"Shadow, It's two thirty in the morning, what is it?" Yawns Rouge.

"Look, I have a really big problem, can you come over?" I ask.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do at two thirty in the morning." She growls.

"Yeah, bring a crib too, bye!" I say quickly.

"Bring a crib? why would-" I cut her off by hanging up.

I grudginly walked over to the couch and sat down next to the crying baby. I lazily glance over to the baby. "What the Hell did I do to deserve this? Maybe this is karma from punching Faker the other day, or maybe it was for breaking down Rouges door, Hell, it could be for getting Cassandra pregnant in the first place- My thoughts were interupted by a loud knock at the door. I spring up and get it.

There stands Rouge, her white hair is disheveled, there are big dark bags hanging under her eyes and in one arm she is holding a red baby bat named Locke, the son of Rouge and Knuckles and my god son (much to my dismay), and in the other she is holding a small blue, baby crib. "What's this about Shadow?" She asks in a raspy tone. Her ears perk up as she hears the baby crying. "Whats that Shadow?" She asks.

"Thats why I called you." I say while walking to the living room. I point to the blonde, crying hedgehog on my couch.

Rouge looks at me with dis belief in her eyes. "You stole a baby!" She yells in disgust.

"Yes- Wait, NO! Just sit! I'll explain!"I say while motioning towards the couch.

She sits down and looks at me. "Explain."

"About twenty minutes ago, a heard a knock on my door, so I went to get it. And that was waiting for me!" I say while pointing to the baby.

Rouge picks up Stevie in her other arm and rocks both babies, this gets Stevie to stop crying. "Whos the mom?" Asks Rouge without taking her eyes off the two babies.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. "Cassandra, you don't know her." I mumble.

Rouge nods her head. "And whats this little cuties name?" Coos Rouge while tickling Stevies belly.

"Stevie Maria Robotnik." I sigh while going to sit by Rouge and the babies.

"Well, she's definetly yours! Look at those eyes!" Remarks Rouge.

"Yeah Rouge, that's great and all but what am I supposed to do with her? I mean, I'm not really the dad of the year type. And besides! I'm completely unfit to be a father! I keep guns around my house! I work for GUN for crying out loud!" I yell while throwing my hands in the air.

Rouge looks at me. "You're keeping this baby Shadow. Get some sleep, you're gonna need it. She chuckles. "Heres the crib." She says while handing it to me.

She starts to leave before I stop her. "What do you mean, I'm gonna need it?" I ask suspiciously.

She winks at me and walks out the door.

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

2222222222222222222222222222 222222222

REVIEW PLEASE

PICKLES TO YOU ALL


End file.
